


Gravity

by ZiziTopsider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gore, Personal Therapy, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Some Plot, depictions of violence, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: How is it that one event could change things for Hanzo?
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a way to process some personal life issues that I have been going through, so this is kind of a selfish writing prompt that helped me see things in a different perspective. Also, I figured if I added sweet Hanzo to the mix, it would make things better.
> 
> Sorry if this is too much to read.

That day, it rained harder than it ever has in Hanamura.

Blood soaked the smooth pavement, pooling around the now still body growing cold with each second. As he breathed through his nose to still the thundering beating of his heart quaking in his chest, all he could do is think of the way you screamed in the hospital when you finally woke up from that terrible accident.

He never wanted to see a frown on that beautiful face of yours, always did everything that he could in order to give you the world he felt you deserved. But this? How could he ever repay you for what the two of you lost that day?

-

The car meet was another excuse for you to mix with new drivers and find the next racing spot. You took up drifting as a means to show that one shitty ex of yours who laughed at you when you told him you wanted to drive a manual vehicle. The way he sneered and said that women didn’t belong anywhere but in the passenger seat or in the bedroom pushed you over the edge from maybe to definitely doing it. It shouldn’t have surprised anyone who knew you well when you first rolled up to dinner in a vehicle that seemed to be hand picked from a movie, but they enjoyed how much you beamed as you told them the minute specs and modifications you’ve done so far to the car.

What caught them off guard was when you were picked up by a wealthy bachelor who wanted to sponsor an up and coming hopeful to boost his own status, simply because he liked your personality and you handled your car like a dream. When the two of you first spoke, he asked you what you had named it and smiled when you said ‘Aidoneus’ as smooth as honey. People were wary of his intentions with you at first, figuring that he wanted to promise the world in order to lure you into a compromising position, but that soon went out the window when he was true to his word and helped you out.

At this particular meet, a few international racers were brought in to network with you and a few others in order to coordinate worldwide races and possibly find business partners. Unlike you, the majority of the other drifters had full time jobs working for fortune 500 companies or ran their families businesses during the week. You were just a curious person who thankfully had wonderful parents who encouraged your ever changing interests. Walking around and greeting a few people as you walked along, one person in particular caught your eye.

Surrounded by stern faced men, he stood in the middle of their semi circle watching you like a hawk. His hair was slicked down mid back, black dress shirt unbuttoned once at the top with a pair of dark grey dress pants and black loafers. His matching grey jacket and tie rested on his arm. You hadn’t realized that you were staring until a gentle smirk and a roll of his eyes made your cheeks bloom as you turned away quickly to find somewhere to hide in shame.

Okay, so what if you hadn’t dated anyone since you unceremoniously dropped that last guy like a bad habit, but you shouldn’t be that rusty!

...Right?

Maybe just a little bit, but who’s counting?

After calming down, you walked around to the different cars and checked out the newest additions they added to them, from tires to grilles and decals. One of the drivers was happy to share her latest updates, pointing out the strip lighting and the new shift piece she added that matched the vibrant greens and purple colors of the interior. When she asked about your vehicle, you pointed to it and the two of you stared in confusion at the giant red sticker on your windshield that definitely wasn’t there before.

Upon closer inspection, the sticker seemed more or less like a ticket of sorts that no other car sported but your own. Gently removing it from the rubbery adhesive, you turned it around and studied the words on it before nearly jumping out of your skin from the hand of your sponsor landing on your shoulder.

“Sorry for scaring you like that!”

“Don’t feed me lies, John! You enjoy doing that more than watching me race.”

Chuckling, the man folded his arms over his chest and smiled down to you. “Ah, the inquisitive one strikes again! I see you’ve found your love note.”

“My what now?” Raising a brow, you tried to figure out how it could be a note when it barely had anything on it.

“Yes, a love note. Well, not love per say, but a formal way of asking you to dinner.”

That left more questions than answers.

“Okay, but from who? Last time I checked, we bat for the same team and most of the others here are in relationships.”

Nudging his head to the side, you followed the direction he pointed to and saw the back of the man you were eye groping earlier and nearly choked. John’s laughter made your blush that much brighter as you turned away quickly.

“He was the one who put that there?”

“Oh of course not. One of his men did, but that was after he asked me which one was yours. He’s a really good looking man, you better not say no.”

That last part slightly irritated you, but you brushed it off. “That wasn’t the plan, but how do I tell him that I’ve accepted it if he’s more guarded than KFC’s spice recipe?”

“First of all, that thing is all over the internet. Second of all, just show up. Did you even read the thing?”

There wasn’t much on it for information to even read, but after further inspection you found the time and location written towards the edge of the paper. Along with those details was a dress code which made you swallow hard. Formal dinner wear? What would he consider formal compared to your standards? You had a few nice dresses that would probably work, a couple of shoes that may be comfortable for most of the night, but what if he expected something else?

John seemed to sense your growing unease and sighed. “Don’t worry too much about what to wear, he’s sending a few selections to my place in the afternoon, so all you have to do is shower and show up bare faced, I’ll take care of the rest.”

Thankfully the rest of the night was calm with you sticking close to John’s side while stealing glances at the mysterious man.

-

As you got ready you did what you could to calm yourself down, but all you could think about is how much you didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of this handsome man. Before you knew it, you were being helped out of the vehicle that came to pick you up and escorted through the massive glass doors of the restaurant that seemed to just scream expense.

The lighting was dim, music soothing through the warm tones of the candles that lit couples faces as they spoke, cutlery clinking against porcelain dishes. After giving the hostess your name, she nodded and led the way down a windowed hallway that faced the ocean, the opposite side of the wall glowing with the oranges and pinks of the sunset.

Stepping through the doorway, your breath hitched at the sight before you. The room was just as dim as the main restaurant, but the walls were lined with white calla lilies, hydrangeas and roses. A small set of stairs led down to the forest green clothed table, both of the chairs facing the windows that displayed the ocean and sunset before it. Grabbing the side of your dress, your other hand gripped the rail as you stepped down to meet him, offering a polite greeting and thanks as you sat down and let him push the chair in.

“My apologies for our first official meeting being so… informal. It seemed inappropriate to approach you while you were doing business, thus the note. Though I must admit that I am pleased that you chose to meet me here this evening.”

Chuckling, you covered your mouth with your hand and nodded. “It was a surprise to see that, but my friend assured me that it was okay.”

He hummed, warm brown eyes scanning your features before dropping his gaze down to your fingers. You twirled the edge of the tablecloth in between them, shifting in your chair. He took your gaze once more, locking your eyes on his.

“Do I make you nervous?”

“Nervous, no. I… just haven’t been in a situation like this before. Hell, I don’t even know your name.”

His brows raised at your informality which you mistook as offense before a burst of laughter came from his parted lips, the corner of his mouth tugging up. “Ah yes, that is true. My name is Shimada Hanzo, but please call me Hanzo. It’s refreshing to be around someone who isn’t afraid to be themself.”

His name floated around your mind for a moment before you responded with your name. “It’s the best way to begin any friendship or relationship.”

His smirk made your heart flutter. The rest of the date was spent in polite conversation. He was careful when he spoke about work while you were more than happy to share what you did on your off time. As you spoke about the recent modifications you did to your vehicle, he watched in pure interest at the way your eyes lit up in the dim lights, the way your voice picked up a bit when talking about the deals you made. 

By the end of the night, you had his number and his heart.

Things were surprisingly smooth between the two of you. After a bad accident during a drifting meet, he took a flight to be by your side as you recovered. Afterwards you officially retired and moved to Japan, moving into a small but beautiful apartment after insisting on it. Hanzo of course wanted you in a penthouse that had all the bells and whistles, but he finally relented when that smile he loved appeared on your face during the tour of your current place.

He made sure to spend time with you when he wasn’t dedicated to the family business, taking you to museums and historical sites, buying matching stuffed animals and posing for cheesy photos in a booth that was too small for the two of you. He loved staying with you, helping you prepare meals and watch shows that he alone wouldn’t pay any attention to, but soon looked forward to the next episode along with you.

One thing that surprised you was his patience. Hanzo never pushed you to be intimate until he felt that you initiated it. His kisses were passionate, his touches were heated but he never took it further than you wanted which made you burn with desire, waiting for the perfect time to take it to the next level. So on a lazy rainy Saturday, he awoke to gentle kisses on his neck, your legs intertwined with his and your fingers gently dragging along his bare chest.

He showered you in praises, kissed every inch of skin that was exposed with his exploring hands. You sighed his name and worried your lip in between your teeth, shivering in anticipation when he teasingly nipped your sensitive spots. You carved red welts in the smooth skin of his back, he gifted your neck with little blossoming red marks. As the storm raged outside, he took you over the edge multiple times, only stopping himself when he felt you had enough. Pet names slurred in two languages peppered the side of your face in between his gentle kisses, the security of his arms around your sweat slicked body lulling you to sleep.

Yes, things were smooth between the two of you.

That is, until the first incident happened.

On the rare occasion that Hanzo went out to the club, he was sure to have his gem by his side, an arm securely draped over your shoulders while the two of you sat in vip, watching the people below dance and sing along to the music. At this point you were used to the presence of black suited men always being close by, so when they flinched and moved to shield the two of you, time seemed to slow down. Hanzo acted fast, placing himself in front of you with his hand reaching down to his ankle for the small gun he kept there.

Two loud shots rang out and you screamed, covering your ears and ducking low as the bodies before you weaved and shot forward. Strong hands grabbed your arms and hoisted you into the air, rushing you down a dark hallway to a side entrance. At the sight of a car with the door already opened, you dove in and stayed low, shivering next to your boyfriend while he shouted at the driver.

By the time the two of you made it back to your place, you were finally able to process everything that happened, fists balled at your sides. As he drifted around the apartment, drawing the blinds closed and triple checking the locks on each window and door, he finally returned to you, confusion on his face when you stepped away.

“No more secrets, babe. What do you do for work that requires you to have security 24/7?!”

The longer he refused to speak, the more your suspicions seemed to be solidified. Most people don’t need to have as many weapons as he did, didn’t need to pre coordinate their trips and have people check the space before you went in. You didn’t want to believe it, but the stern expression on his face told you everything you didn’t want to know.

“... My princess, are you sure you want the answer?”

Did you?

You did.

So he told you. He told you what he did for work, how he was set to take over as leader of the powerful empire that his ancestors created, perfected. He told you about the people he had watching your every move, why he sent cars for you instead of letting you order rides, how the people who delivered you groceries and other purchases worked for his family. How after tonight, your apartment was going back on the market and you would be residing full time in his family’s home.

The last part offered up no other options. What would you do if you said no? If you told him that you’d stay here regardless of what he said? How could you tell him no when he stressed so much about your safety in a country you had zero knowledge of. That night, the two of you gathered what was most important to you and put it in boxes before they were brought to a waiting car, riding side by side down sleepy streets with his arms around you.

-

Three months later, the two of you celebrated two years of dating on a rooftop surrounded by both of your friends and family. Standing in the middle of a circle with people holding sparklers, Hanzo got down on one knee and asked for you to spend the rest of your life with him. With a kiss, you ditched your last name for his in a spectacular wedding party that went on for a week.

After that, things were quieter. You settled into the new home that he had built just a few minutes down the road from his family’s home, decorating the light grey concrete walls with pictures the two of you took over the years and placed carpets where they were needed the most. Modern furniture blended well with your own touches, giving spaces warmth that was so desperately needed.

Each morning you would make breakfast and sit down in the nook, him reading the news on his tablet with a mug of black coffee while you flipped through pages of a magazine, taking sips of your sweetened drink. As he buttoned his vest, you tied his tie and added a pin to keep it in place. He dipped you low and kissed you gently, sometimes falling back onto the bed with you for a quick love session before reluctantly leaving. You’d sleep for another hour or two before getting ready for your day, finding little things to do around the home to make it feel complete.

One of the rooms was mostly used for storage, keeping boxes of things that neither one of you wanted to get rid of but didn’t know what to do with the items inside. It went like that for half of the year, the room quickly filling with decorations and gifts from holidays that you eventually promised yourself that you would tackle and weed out the junk from the treasures. The week you planned on doing just that, you were hit with a stomach bug that kept you in bed for almost two weeks.

Hanzo begged for you to be seen by a doctor, threatening to throw you over his shoulder while he hauled you back to the Shimada castle, but you finally agreed when you felt too weak to even blink. After an hour, the on call physician stepped out of the room and told him your diagnosis. Bursting through the door, he saw your sleepy smile and came close after you patted the side of the bed, giggling as he peppered your face in kisses and caressed your stomach.

The two of you were going to be parents.

-

If you thought he was overprotective before, then this was extreme. Every day he would come home for lunch to check on you, making sure the home was secure and you had everything you could possibly need to be happy. He went out of his way to have desserts flown in for you, had five body pillows ordered until you settled on one and even hired a decorator to tackle the spare room to make it into a full functioning nursery.

You weren’t too keen on all of the extra attention at first, but eventually you began to realize that he wanted to keep you and the baby dragon safe. After all, you were carrying the heir to a great empire, so safety was top priority.

During doctors visits, he would pelt the poor woman with questions that he seemed to find during his late night research sessions in bed. Everything from your progress to what would happen next, how to prepare for the changes in your body to signs of problems that something was wrong. She handled them all with grace and sent the two of you home with more information to read and an ultrasound.

For six months you were in the home unless he was at your side. Even then, the two of you only went to doctors appointments and to the castle. To say that you were bored was an understatement. So you hatched a plan to finally get the chance to go somewhere, anywhere but where you’ve been.

Each time you asked, he said no. The mall? Death trap. Movies? Kidnapping waiting to happen. Dinner? Someone could poison the meal. Going to watch a play in the park? Free reign for anyone handy with a rifle to mow everyone down. Even with your sweetest face that would break him every time he refused. You wanted to press further, but eventually the fight fizzled out with your growing fatigue with the added weight.

He had a rare half day at work and he wanted to surprise you at home. But when he walked into the living room to find you curled up on the couch in tears, the surprise was on him. Hanzo was at your side in an instant, pulling you into his arms and asking what was wrong.

You didn’t want to worry him, not with everything else he shouldered. The last thing you wanted was to show your displeasure at being cooped up at home, but you didn’t feel like hiding it any longer. Through sobs, you told him just that, how unfair it was that he could go where he wanted but you had to stay home, how you understood that it was a matter of safety. He rubbed your back and kissed your temple, finally cracking and agreeing to go get ice cream with you.

As his security detail checked the roads and the shop, you got ready, dressing in an oversized sweatshirt and leggings, waddling to the door with your boots in hand. It was another rainy day, signaling the changing seasons along with the leaves that fluttered to the ground. He helped you put on your boots and held your hand, walking to the car and helping you in before going to the drivers side.

Today, it would be just the three of you.

Pulling out of the gated driveway, you watched the world zip by with his hand in yours, that smile that he loved so much glued on your face. Stopping at a light, he kissed your knuckles and told you how much he loved you, the hand holding yours drifting down to your belly.

“We love you too, babe!”

He chuckled at the pitchy voice you used for the baby, caressing the spot where his little foot pressed before turning back to the road. When the lights switched, Hanzo barely got through the intersection before a car slammed into your side, sending the coupe into a tailspin before crashing into a pole.

When he awoke he saw two men kneeling next to him, one pressing on the obviously broken leg while the other screamed into the phone. Three men laid in the road with puddles of blood pouring from their bodies, execution wounds freshly pumping crimson onto the pavement. Despite all of this, he searched for you, twisting his body and biting through the pain to look through rain soaked strands of hair that stuck to his face for his love.

Instead of seeing your worried face, he saw the bloody side of your body being carried to the new vehicle, the man holding you close and trying to soothe you through your gurgled whines and cries of pain. Hanzo shouted at them, but the man holding his leg kept him still.

“Sir, you have to stay still! We haven’t finished wrapping this yet.”

“Fuck my leg, let me go see my wife!”

“But-“

“I’ll give you matching holes with those bastards on the street!”

They hastily finished up their subpar wrap and helped him to the car, speeding away as sirens blared behind them. He held your hand the entire way to the hospital, even fought hard to be in the same room as you. While they stitched his leg, he watched as nurses moved around your broken body to stabilize you.

What haunted him the most was the gash on your midsection. He dug his nails into his palms to quell the cries he wanted to let out. Many people would be thankful that their partners were still alive. Maybe by some miracle, his son would survive this.

-

Blinking, you awoke days later in a foreign room with aches and pains in places you weren’t sure could be sore. Everything hurt to move, your legs, your arms. Hell, breathing was a task in itself. That familiar weight you were accustomed to was gone though, eyes glancing down to see a smaller bump than normal where a life used to be.

Panicking, you looked around the empty room for anything, something that would tell you that things weren’t the way you thought they were. Where was Hanzo? Where were you? Where was your son?!

After a few minutes of panting, a nurse finally came through the door and checked your vitals, a gentle but firm palm pushing you back down on the bed while she checked your dressing. Each time you looked at her, she refused to meet your eyes. Voice hoarse from the lack of use, you finally croaked out a question.

“Where’s my husband?”

On queue, Hanzo stepped through the doors, his eyes lighting up when he saw that you were finally awake. He stood on the other side of your bed and held your hand, kissing your forehead and stroking your knotty hair away from your face.

“I was afraid that you would stay asleep forever.”

You shook your head and squeezed his hand weakly. “And never see your handsome face again?”

His smile was weak, eyes drifting down from your stomach back to your face. Hanzo perfected his indifferent features around business partners and his subordinates, but he was never good about hiding his moods from you.

“Is… is the baby alright?”

Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes and kissed your knuckles. Barely above a whisper, he spoke.

“...No.”

-

His sunshine was gone.

The deepest depths of darkness couldn’t compare to your sorrow, once warm halls filled with your infectious voice boomed with each choked sob. The two of you opted for a small funeral, only inviting his family and yours. Kazue’s urn was buried under the canopy of the weeping willow, flowers decorating the simple headstone that marked his grave. ‘Single Blessing’, that’s what he was to the two of you. For the short time that you had him, he filled your days with joy.

His room was barred off to the household and you stayed in the bed most of the day. Gone was the morning routine of you helping Hanzo get ready. Each day that he came home to you in tears, moving from the bed to the couch downstairs, barely eating or drinking a thing, his plot to find the person who organized that crash grew more important than before.

The morning that he planned to execute his mission, he kissed you gently, cradling your frail body in his arms while you offered up a half hearted smile. You were beginning to eat again and tried to return to your old self, but progress was slow. He was just grateful that you hadn’t given up on him.

So he promised to be home by dinner, and with one more kiss, he was gone.

-

With his face tilted towards the sky, he let the rain wash the blood from his face and knuckles, listened to the way the birds chirped in the evening storm, how the droplets splashed against every available surface. He listened to footfalls behind him, to the sounds of hushed conversations as his men made quick work of the dead boss of the enemy syndicate. 

Their clan and everyone who allied themselves with the dead man would be just like him within 48 hours. The weight of it all slowly lifted off of his shoulders. He would never tell you about what happened this day, for the gravity of the situation would certainly bring you down.

No, he didn’t want to further dim his sunshine.

This was for him to bear alone.


End file.
